Technical Field
The present invention relates to an authentication management system, and more particularly to an authentication management system, an authentication management apparatus, an authentication method, and a storage medium storing an authentication management program.
Background Art
In offices, image processing apparatus such as copiers, facsimile machines, and multi-functional peripherals (MFPs) are typically used by many users, and security measures for such image processing apparatuses shared by many users are demanded. For example, authentication of a user is checked using an integrated circuit (IC) card, password input by the user, or a terminal device operated by the user, and an access to image processing apparatuses is granted if the user authentication is successful.